The present disclosure relates generally to the field of window construction. Some window designs include a frame that houses the glazing of the window and a glazing bead that couples to the frame to enclose the glazing and provide decorative features. When the window is installed in a building, the outer glazing bead faces the exterior of the building. Water or other fluids or debris may collect in interior spaces of the frame between the frame, glazing, and glazing bead. It would be advantageous to provide drainage for a window frame with inconspicuous outlets.